1. Field of the Invention
The Invention is in the field of child, human, animal or natural or unnatural protective covers for any surfaces of substrate that requires protection including but not limited to beds, furniture, car seats, floors, boat seats, rugs, upholstery, clothes, rugs, bedding blankets, sheets, quilts, mattresses, tents or any type of surface or substrate that needs to be protected or can be protected from spills, waste, bedwetting, human discharges, animal discharges, natural discharges, manmade discharges, chemicals, liquids, or solids, or any material or any type that may or may not harm any substrate of any type. A discharge from a human or animal may be from any cavity or may include secretions not from a cavity, and may include sweat, saliva, regurgitation, urine, feces, or blood, or others, for example. For example, the invention can be used as a baby mat to protect the baby from the floor or any other surface such as in a car, boat, cushions, couch, chair, bed, crib or any type of substrate. It can be used to protect any substrate from maternity situations where water breakage or leakage during pregnancy occurs or to protect the bed. It can be used when elderly people have discharges that may be accidental. The invention is washable, and had patterns that look nice and can be varied. Some situations that are envisioned without limitation are different types of upholstery that can be protected which includes all types, such as in a home, car, boat, airplane, or other, but for example includes leather, or fabric, or any seats aided by the invention to be protected from any type of discharge, but more specifically from, for example, wet bathing suits having chlorine from pools or dirty river or other water, or the harmful substances involved in any type of swimming situation or other situations typical in such settings as spilled foods, or any type of product, involving fluids, or solids, or combinations in same.
2. Related Art
The most closely related art are hospital disposable fabrics. One such fabric is a double layered fabric which has one layer that is plastic, with another cotton type layer quilted to the plastic. It is not clear how the fabric is used or employed. Another type is employed under a sheet on a bed to protect a bed from accidental discharges or spills. It is essentially a rubber or plastic sheet. A major disadvantage of the prior art fabrics is that they are employed under sheets on beds, so that if there is an accidental discharge or spill, the whole bed must be stripped. Also, they do not catch liquid adequately.